


Howl

by hillandclark



Category: Howl (2015)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Gay, Horror, M/M, ManxMan, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, Survival, Wendigo, Werwolf, Werwölfe, boyxman, gaykiss, gaylove, gayromance, manlove, manxboy, train, werwolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillandclark/pseuds/hillandclark
Summary: -Alles hat einen Anfang und ein Ende-Joes Leben ist ein Albtraum. Sein Job ist langweilig und anstrengend. Seine Liebe wird nicht erwidert. Sein Vater respektiert ihn nicht und von der restlichen Welt wird er einfach ignoriert. So war es schon immer gewesen.  Als wäre das nicht genug, muss er nach einer langen Schicht auch noch die Schicht eines krank gewordenen Kollegen übernehmen. Der letzte, fahrende Zug ist unbeliebt und über die Route werden viele schaurige Geschichten erzählt. Mitten im Nirgendwo kommt der Zug plötzlich zum Erliegen. Für Joe und die anderen Fahrgäste wird es die längste Nacht ihres Lebens.





	1. Last Train

„Guten Abend, Ladies und Gentlemen, hier spricht ihr Zugbegleiter Joe Speleers. Ich heiße Sie Willkommen im Zug 2359 der Alpha Trax nach Eastbourne.“  
Tatsächlich schaffte Joe es, all die Städte auf ihrer Route aufzuzählen. Zwar klang seine Stimme gezwungen, allerdings fehlte es ihm nicht an der Freundlichkeit, die man von ihm erwarten würde. Doch bei seinem letzten Satz konnte selbst er die leichte Schärfe, welche sich in seinen Unterton eingeschlichen hatte, nicht länger unterdrücken. Weil er einfach wusste, dass ihm niemand zugehört hatte. Mit Sicherheit musste er gleich sowieso jeden Einzelnen noch einmal ansprechen.   
„Halten Sie bitte ihre Fahrkarten zur Kontrolle bereit. Danke!“, das letzte Wort klang müde. Gepresst. Am liebsten wäre er einfach wieder aus dem Zug gesprungen. Doch das konnte er nicht.   
Joe versuchte nicht einmal ein falsches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu schrauben, als er das erste Abteil betrat.  
Er hasste diesen Job nicht, nein, er verabscheute ihn. Als Kind hatte er immer von Zügen geträumt. Hatte alles, was damit zu tun hatte, gesammelt. Sogar einen Pyjama mit Zügen darauf hatte ihm seine Mutter einmal zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Eines seiner liebsten Geschenke, als er klein gewesen war. Selbstverständlich besaß er eine ordentliche Sammlung Zugmodelle. Jetzt würde er am liebsten mit dem ganzen Zeug ein hübsches Lagerfeuer machen.  
Stattdessen verstaubten die kleinen Züge auf dem Dachboden und anstatt des Zugmotivs trug er jetzt Socken mit Schädelköpfen. Was hoffentlich nicht heißen würde, dass die Zukunft bedeutete, er müsse Beelzebubs Partner in der Hölle werden. Seine Schicht hatte erst angefangen und er konnte den Feierabend kaum erwarten. Verdienten Feierabend, denn genau genommen wäre er längst zu Hause, hätte ihm sein Supervisor nicht auch noch die Schicht eines kranken Kollegen aufgezwungen.  
„Die Fahrkarte, bitte“, ratterte Joe, wie eine sich ewig drehende Schallplatte monoton seinen Text herunter.   
Immerhin hatten die ersten Fahrgäste die Fahrkarten griffbereit. Vielleicht würde diese Nacht doch nicht so schlimm werden. Als er sich umdrehte, hörte er die jungen Frauen kichern. Er spürte ihre Blicke regelrecht in seinem Rücken und auf seinem Arsch. Das Augenverdrehen ersparte er sich diesmal und kniff die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen, während er weiter ging. Na, immerhin fand ihn überhaupt jemand attraktiv. Auch wenn es drei alleinstehende Frauen in der Menopause waren.   
Glücklicherweise waren zu dieser gottlosen Stunde nur noch wenige Fahrgäste im Zug. Zu viele jedoch, um sich nach dem zwölften Gast, der erst seine Fahrkarte hervorkramen musste oder den Joe aus einem Koma aufwecken musste, nicht genervt zu fühlen.  
Meistens wurde er ignoriert. Joe hatte das Gefühl, dass die Leute selbst dem Staub auf ihrem Mobiliar mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, als einem atmenden Wesen. Manchmal wurde er auch mitleidig belächelt. Nicht so angenehm, aber wenigstens tat es nicht weh. Es gab auch welche, die sich fürchterlich über das Bußgeld aufregten, das Joe ihnen aufzwang, weil sie keine Fahrkarte hatten. Er hasste es. Deswegen versuchte er diese Situationen weitgehend zu vermeiden.   
Ununterbrochen quasselte das junge Mädchen in ihr Handy, während Joe sie mehrmals zum Zeigen ihrer Fahrkarte aufforderte. Selbst als sie ihre Stimme hob, ließ sie sich nur wenig stören. Joe hätte schwören können, dass sie sogar die Lautstärke der Kopfhörer, die in einem ihrer Ohren steckte, aufdrehte. Wie konnte man bloß telefonieren und gleichzeitig Musik hören?   
„Ihre Fahrkarte, Miss“, knurrte Joe und sein Lächeln wirkte wie eine Grimasse aus einem Horrorfilm. „Ansonsten bezahlen sie ein Bußgeld und ich lasse Sie wegen Schwarzfahrens anzeigen.“  
Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen. Warum war das ein Problem? Er machte doch auch nur seinen Job.  
„Warte mal“, lallte sie gelangweilt in den Hörer, „hier ist so‘n Typ, der nervt gewaltig.“ Sie kramte nach ihrer Karte, streckte sie Joe fast ins Gesicht und redete weiter, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben. Intensiv betrachtete Joe das kleine Stück Papier zwischen seinen Fingern. So schrecklich müsste der Job nicht sein, wenn die Fahrgäste nur nicht so unkooperativ wären. Weil er zu lange auf ihre Karte gestarrt hatte - er war so verflucht müde und musste mehrmals blinzeln, damit das Bild vor seinen Augen wieder scharf stellte - behauptete sie doch tatsächlich, er würde ihr auf die Brust glotzen.  
„Perversling“, zischte sie ihm hinterher. Joe bereute es, ihr die Fahrkarte zurückgegeben zu haben. Er hätte nichts lieber getan, als sie dieser verzogenen Großstadtgöre um die Ohren zu hauen. Stattdessen zügelte er seine Wut, drehte sich um und ging wortlos weiter.   
Bei jeder neuen Abteilung, die Joe betrat, wurde es immer schwerer. Er holte tief Luft und zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln, während er durch die Flure schlurfte.  
„Ihre Fahrkarte, bitte!“, leierte er zum 100ten Mal herunter. Sein Gegenüber ließ sich von seiner Anwesenheit nicht im Geringsten stören. Eine Businessfrau in den 30ern. Sie tippte noch ein wenig in ihrem Laptop herum, legte einige Papiere zurecht, bevor sie einen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche nahm.  
Joe räusperte sich laut, um ihr noch einmal die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihn zu bemerkten. Fragend hob sie die Augenbrauen, als wüsste sie nicht, was er von ihr wollte.  
„Ihre Fahrkarte“, wiederholte Joe. Solche Fahrgäste nervten ihn am meisten. Gleich würde sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nach ihrer Fahrkarte kramen. Denn ihre ganze beschäftigte Art sollte ihn eigentlich verscheuchen. Joe kannte solche Leute zu gut. Danach würde sie behaupten, dass sie immer mit diesem Zug führe und immer eine Karte hatte. Der übliche Schaffner kenne sie bereits. Alles wäre in Ordnung gewesen, bis heute. Und so kam es auch.  
„Sie war noch hier“, sagte sie und sah zum dritten Mal in ihrer Geldbörse nach.   
„Suchen Sie nur“, erwiderte Joe gelangweilt, während er seinen Blick schweifen ließ. Er betrachtete die Fahrgäste, die noch vor ihm lagen. Nicht wenige waren eingeschlafen. Ihre Köpfe waren in einer unbequemen Haltung nach hinten gekippt oder lagen auf ihrer Schulter auf. Joe massierte sich den Nacken. Er wusste, dass die Frau noch eine Zeit lang brauchte, um sich und ihm einzugestehen, dass sie keine Karte hatte.  
Unverhofft blieb Joes Blick an einem jungen Mann hängen, der sich in den Gängen umgezogen zu haben schien. Wütend stopfte er ein Jackett in seinen Rucksack, den er anschließend nicht besonders liebevoll auf die Sitzflächen manövrierte. Dann zog er sich einen lässigen Pullover über den Kopf.   
Sein Haar war heller, als das von Joe und stand ihm wild vom Kopf ab. Mit einigen Handbewegungen brachte er es schnell in Ordnung. Joe seufzte. Der junge Mann wirkte muskulöser und größer, obwohl Joe sich sicher war, dass sie in etwa die gleiche Körpergröße haben mussten. Joe sah schnell wo anders hin, als der Blonde seinen Blick bemerkte. Trotzdem spürte er die bohrenden blauen Augen auf seinem Gesicht.   
„Dieser Tag ist der reinste Albtraum“, lenkte die Frau seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Joe bemerkte, dass ihr Namensschild auf dem Kopf stand. Kate.  
„Wem sagen Sie das.“ Wieder zwang Joe sich zu einem Lächeln.   
Er hasste es, das zu tun. Die Menschen darüber zu belehren, dass sie eine Strafe bekämen und die dreifache Summe zahlen mussten.   
„Wenn Sie keinen Fahrschein haben, dann muss ich Ihnen leider ein Bußgeld ausstellen.“  
Fassungslos starrte Kate ihn an, als wäre er ein Monster, das vom Himmel gefallen war. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, ihr Blick empörter.  
„Was? Ist das Ihr ernst?“, giftete sie ihn an.  
Das Lächeln rutschte Joe in die Knie. Beinahe verlegen senkte er seinen Blick. Er räusperte sich erneut. Warum nur war ihm das jetzt peinlich? Obwohl sie die Vorschriften nicht befolgte.   
Vehement versuchte Joe nicht seine Schuhspitzen zu inspizieren, was er gerne in solchen Situationen tat. Er wusste, dass er wie ein ausgesetzter Straßenköter aussehen musste, der um etwas zu Fressen bettelte. Wie er das hasste.  
„Ich ... Ich fahre täglich mit diesem Zug und so etwas ist mir noch nie passiert!“, rechtfertigte Kate sich, als wäre ihr ein besonders großes Unrecht widerfahren. Durch ihren gespielten Zorn wollte sie sich in ein besseres Licht rücken, um ihre Strafe zu mildern.   
Joe hätte nichts lieber getan, als es dabei zu belassen, wenn ihn sein Supervisor heute nicht mit dem Thema gedemütigt hätte. Seine Fahrgäste seien wohl so brav und kauften sich alle ein Ticket. Joe wusste selbst zu genau, dass er solche Situationen zu vermeiden versuchte. Was war falsch daran Stress aus dem Weg zu gehen?  
„So sind die Bestimmungen. Bis wohin wollten Sie fahren?“  
„Eastbourne.“  
Erneut kniff er die Lippen aufeinander. Das wird teuer, dachte er sich.  
„Das macht dann“, er tippte langsam in sein Gerät ein, um etwas Zeit zu schinden „39 Pfund.“  
Empört riss sie den Mund auf und starrte ihn wütend an, als könnte er etwas für ihre Nachlässigkeit. Joe reagierte nicht. Schließlich griff sie nach ihrem Geldbeutel und bezahlte.   
Ihr Theater hatte erfolgreich dazu geführt, dass ein älteres Ehepaar den Kopf über ihn schüttelte und das junge Mädchen kichernd von ihrem Handy aufsah. Joe wünschte sich mehr Selbstwertgefühl, um sich nicht so schlecht fühlen zu müssen.  
Deutlich spürte er ihren Zorn in seinem Rücken brennen, als er zu dem nächsten Fahrgast trat. Lange blickte sie ihm hinterher, wohl mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, bei wem sie sich über seine Unverschämtheit beschweren konnte. Joe verdrängte diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Doch das mulmige Gefühl ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln.  
Ungelenk quetschte sich der blonde, junge Mann an ihm vorbei. Joe machte keine Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten und nach seiner Karte zu fragen. Für heute hatte er einfach genug. Achtlos lag das Jackett auf den Sitzen, auf denen der Blonde kurz zuvor gesessen hatte. Scheinbar war es aus dem Rucksack gefallen. Joe dachte daran ihn darauf anzusprechen, als die Frau ohne Fahrkarte, glaubte etwas sagen zu müssen.  
„Warum suchen Sie sich nicht einen richtigen Job?“   
Nicht gerade die Schnellste in Schlagfertigkeiten, dachte Joe sich. Solch Kommentare überdrüssig, verzichtete er auf eine Erwiderung. Ihm reichten die ständigen Diskussionen mit seinem Vater darüber, wie nutzlos er war. Nicht selten hatten sie in Handgreiflichkeiten geendet, aber das war nicht Joes Schuld.  
„Warum kaufen Sie sich denn nicht ausnahmsweise ein Ticket, Miss? So wie alle anderen, es auch tun müssen“, erklang eine angenehm männliche Stimme neben Joe. Unaufgefordert zeigte er Joe seine Fahrkarte, der ihn mit sichtlichem Verwirren anstarrte.   
Der niederschmetternde Blick des jungen Mannes hielt Kate davon ab, etwas zu erwidern. Allerdings könnte sie auch ihre Schlagfertigkeit gänzlich im Stich gelassen haben. Joe musste bei diesem Gedanken grinsen.   
Frech grinste der Blonde zurück, als hätte er sichtlich Spaß an der Situation. Nicht viele stellten sich auf Joes Seite. Eigentlich niemand. Das Grinsen des jungen Mannes wurde um einiges breiter, während er mit dem Zeigefinger über die, in Joes Jackett eingestickten Buchstaben der Firma strich.   
„Coole Uniform. Macht eine gute Figur.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu, dann ging er weiter. Verdutzt starrte Joe ihm hinterher. Wie elektrisiert stand er da. Ignoranz und Wut war ihm nicht fremd, aber diese Art der Aufmerksamkeit war beinahe schmeichelnd.   
Ein müdes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge, dann setzte er seine Arbeit fort. Seine Schicht dauerte nun mehr als 16 Stunden und langsam sträubte sich nicht nur sein Geist dagegen. Er verzog sich in die Abteile der First Class, die komplett ausgestorben waren, und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen.   
Ein starker Ruck ließ Joe aufschrecken. Dabei wurden ihm gleichzeitig zwei Dinge bewusst, trotz der Müdigkeit, die er deutlich in seinen Knochen spürte.   
Erstens, dass er eingeschlafen war und zweitens, dass der Zug nicht mehr fuhr. Sie standen still.


	2. Stillstand

Mit einem Zischen glitt die Tür auf. Das Licht über Joes Kopf flackerte kurz, dann erlosch es gänzlich. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Blind tastete er sich durch den Gang und erreichte schließlich den kleinen Raum, der den Mitarbeitern vorbehalten war. Nach einigen Minuten blinden Umhertastens, fand er endlich, wonach er gesucht hatte.  
Die Taschenlampe fühlte sich kalt und schwer in seiner Hand an. Joe schaltete sie ein und sah sich verwirrt um. Vom Lokführer kam keine Durchsage. Nichts, was ein plötzliches Ausbremsen mitten in der Nacht rechtfertigen würde. Keine Entschuldigung für die Unannehmlichkeiten, gefolgt von einer Erklärung oder Warnung. Sogar ein Röcheln hätte Joe genügt. Wenigstens irgendetwas, das ihm eine Idee geben konnte, was er als Nächstes tun sollte. Für so eine Situation war er einfach zu fertig.   
Durch die First Class stolperte er zu den anderen Abteilungen. Die ersten drei waren vollkommen leer. Hinter ihm erklang plötzlich ein lauter Knall, als wäre etwas umgefallen. Während des Laufens drehte er sich nach dem Geräusch um.  
Im fiel auf, dass er seine Kollegin Ellen noch gar nicht gesehen hatte. Kaum hatte sich dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf manifestiert, stolperte er geradewegs über irgendwas und wäre der Länge nach auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, wenn ihn nicht zwei starke Arme vor dem Abflug bewahrt hätten. Zu seiner Rechten ertönte ein spitzer, kurzer Schrei. Eine Frau.  
Joes Taschenlampe flog durch die Luft und landete mit einem Krachen auf dem Fußboden, wo sie noch einige Meter weiter rollte und schließlich liegen blieb.  
„`Tschuldigung“, flüsterte er angestrengt. Er kam sich dumm vor.  
„Sogar mit einer Taschenlampe sind sie blind“, erklang eine männliche Stimme neben ihm. Der Mann ließ ihn los und trat beiseite, damit Joe sich die Taschenlampe zurückholen konnte.  
„Joe?“  
Der junge Schaffner leuchtete in die Richtung, aus der die weibliche Stimme kam und damit direkt in Ellens erschrockenes Gesicht.  
„Joe!“, knurrte sie.  
„Lassen Sie den Schwachsinn, Idiot“, fauchte der Unbekannte ihn an, dabei schlug er die Taschenlampe beiseite, sodass Joe sie fast wieder aus den Händen verlor.   
„Ellen?“, fragte er dümmlich. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Es war ein verdammter Reflex, glücklicherweise klopfte sein Verstand schnell wieder an. „Tut mir echt leid. Ich hab-.“  
Kopfschüttelnd begann sie fortzusetzen, was sie vor Joes Eindringen begonnen hatte. Ihr Speisewagen war umgekippt und lag quer im Gang. Mühsam klaubte sie die Sachen auf, die Joe mit einem Tritt unter die Sitze befördert hatte. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, was ihn zum Stolpern gebracht hatte.   
Mit einem Lächeln versuchte er seine genervte Kollegin milde zustimmen, bis ihm aufging, dass sie ihn ohnehin nicht sehen konnte und er immer noch nutzlos im Gang herumstand. Keiner der beiden schenkte ihm besondere Aufmerksamkeit, als Joe zu helfen versuchte. Ellen konzentrierte sich auf den blasierten Affen, der Joe gleich alles aus den Händen riss. Als ob die Sandwiches ihn noch dafür anklagen würden, dass er auf sie getreten war.   
Sein Versuch Ellen beim Aufräumen beizustehen, wirkte kläglich. Deshalb ließ Joe die beiden weiterhin flirtende Blicke zuwerfen, während er sich Gedanken darüber machte, warum er seit über einem halben Jahr hinter Ellen her war. Sicherlich, weil sie ihm so selten begegnete.  
„Danke“, sagte er flapsig zu dem Älteren gewandt, der ihn vor einem schmerzhaften Aufprall bewahrt hatte und wofür er sich zu bedanken vergessen hatte. Etwas verspätet - aber besser spät als nie, schließlich wollte Joe nicht unhöflich sein. Obwohl er sehr wohl wusste, dass der Businessmann, der viel zu stark nach Eau De Toilette roch, ihn nicht seinetwillen aufgefangen hatte.  
Zu Joes Glück machten sich die Fahrgäste aus den anderen Abteilungen durch lautes Gerede bemerkbar. Flackernd leuchteten einige Lichter bei den Ausgängen auf. Durch den hellen Mond, der sich endlich durch die Wolkendecke gekämpft hatte, wurde es heller im Zug. Schemenhaft konnte Joe die Umrisse des Zuginterieurs ausmachen.  
„Joe, sieh doch bitte nach den anderen Fahrgästen“, erinnerte Ellen ihn mit gereizter Stimme an seine Aufgaben als Schaffner. Ohne hinsehen zu müssen, spürte der Blonde, wie sie die Augen verdrehte. Warum taten das alle nur immer? Als wäre er absolut unfähig. Er wusste schon, was zu tun war.   
„Richtig. Ich geh dann lieber nach den anderen schauen“, wiederholte Joe unnötigerweise Ellens Anweisung.   
„Tuen Sie sich keinen Zwang an“, grinste der Mann neben ihm voll unverhohlener Häme. Arroganter Mistkerl. Welch unpassender Kommentar, fand Joe.   
Behutsam stieg er über die am Boden liegenden Gegenstände hinweg und betrat das nächste Abteil. Sobald die Tür aufgeglitten war, erschlug ihn ein penetranter Gestank. Unter normalen Umständen hätte es Joe bekannt vorkommen müssen. Erst als er an dem Suff unter seinen Füßen ausrutschte, verstand er. Beinahe wäre er in dem Gemisch aus Klowasser und Urin gelandet, hätten ihn nicht schon wieder zwei Hände aufgefangen. Daran könnte er sich gewöhnen. Immerhin hatte er für seine Verhältnisse verdammt viel Glück.  
Wie Tarzan in seinen Lianen, hing er in den Armen des jungen Mannes, den er trotz spärlicher Beleuchtung sofort erkannte. Blaue Augen sahen ihn schelmisch an. Dieses Mal hatten sich Joes Finger um die Taschenlampe verkrampft, damit er sie nicht wieder verlor. Angewidert rappelte er sich auf und schritt behutsam aus der widerlichen Pfütze. Der junge Mann stützte ihn, obwohl dies gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre.   
„Danke, eh-“, Joe räusperte sich, hob die Augenbrauen und sah den Fahrgast an.  
„Billy!“, antwortete der Blonde und Joe ertappte sich dabei, wie er aufmerksam dessen Mund beim Sprechen beobachtete.  
„Danke, Billy. Mein Name ist Joe. Ich habe wohl ziemliches Glück heute. Schon der zweite Mann, in dessen Arme ich falle“, er lächelte zaghaft und hoffte inständig Billy würde ihm seine Verlegenheit nicht anmerken.   
„Gern geschehen. Was ist passiert?“  
„Sieht aus, als wäre das Klo defekt. Das passiert ständig in den alten Zügen. Ist wohl undicht und-“, erst da bemerkte Joe seinen Fehler. „Ah, du meinst den Zug, nicht wahr? Entschuldige.“ Er war so ein verdammter Idiot. Joe seufzte.   
Seltsamerweise verdrehte Billy nicht die Augen. Er lächelte weiterhin und nickte ohne blöden Kommentar. In dem Licht der Taschenlampe sah Joe seine hellen Augen deutlich aufblitzen. Sie hatten etwas unnatürlich Intensives, sodass Joe für einen kurzen Augenblick die Sprache wegblieb. Er musste ganz schön lange dumm dagestanden haben, denn er spürte Billys Hand auf seiner Schulter.   
„Alles klar, man?“, fragte er. Und Joe bildete sich ein, dass in dessen Stimme etwas Sorgenvolles mitschwang. Lieber bewegen und reden, anstatt starren und erstarren. Joe ging los.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Am besten frage ich beim Lokführer nach. Vielleicht ist irgendwas ausgefallen. Oder ... Ich weiß es nicht“, zerstreut überlegte Joe, wohin er gehen musste.   
Er bemerkte, dass Billy ihm folgte. Dagegen hatte er nichts, also ließ er es zu. Auf dem Weg zum Cockpit des Lockführers fragte er die wenigen verbliebenen Fahrgäste nach ihrem Wohlergehen. Das junge Mädchen, welches ihn einen Perversling genannt hatte, machte eine entsetzliche Panik und lief von einem Fenster zum anderen. Außerdem funktionierte ihr Handy nicht, wie sie Billy und nicht Joe deutlich klar machte. Billy ignorierte sie vollkommen. Und so tat Joe es ihm nach.  
Nicht mehr viele Fahrgäste befanden sich im Zug. Billy, ein altes Ehepaar, Kate - die Fahrkartenlose- Businessfrau, das Handy süchtige Mädchen - welches auf den Namen Nina hörte, Matthew - ein indischer Student, der darüber schimpfte, sein Buch in der Dunkelheit nicht weiterlesen zu können und sein unfreiwilliger Retter - der Businessmann.   
Maulend beschwerte Kate sich bei Joe, als wäre es seine alleinige Schuld, dass ihr Laptop durch die scharfe Bremsung auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war und nicht mehr anging.  
„Was ist hier überhaupt los?“, verlangte sie zu wissen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, Mam‘. Aber das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden.“ Mit einer langweiligen Floskel entschuldigte Joe sich bei ihr und beeilte sich weiterzukommen.  
Etwas zu fest drückte er den Knopf der Sprechanlage durch.  
„Anderson! Hier ist Joe. Alles okay bei dir?“  
Keine Antwort.  
„Anderson?“  
Billy stand in seiner Nähe. Deutlich konnte er seinen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren. Ihm standen die Nackenhaare zu Berge und unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich für die wohlige Erregung in seinem Bauch geschämt. Nicht jedoch nach diesem albtraumhaften Tag. Billys Atem in seinem Rücken, der stetige Rhythmus des Auf und Ab, hatte eine unglaublich beruhigende Wirkung auf Joe.   
„Anderson, ich mache jetzt die Tür auf“, warnte Joe und steckte den Schlüssel in das Loch neben der Tür.  
„Könnten Sie bitte-“, verstohlen warf der Schaffner einen Blick zu Billy, der noch dichter neben ihm zu stehen schien, als wenige Augenblicke zuvor.  
„Was?“, fragte jener verständnislos.  
„Ich brauche etwas Platz.“ Joe räusperte sich. „Zum Atmen.“  
Billy trat einen Schritt zurück. Dabei war Joe das Zögern in seinen Bewegungen nicht entgangen. Er sollte sich wirklich etwas zusammennehmen, schließlich war er nicht bei einem unbedeutenden Flirt in der Disco. Billy war ein Fahrgast und hatte hier vorne überhaupt nichts zu suchen. Joe biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann drehte er den Schlüssel.  
Mit einem Zischen glitt die Tür auf. Zuerst sah er gar nichts. Die Notbeleuchtung des Zuges hatte das Cockpit scheinbar nicht erreicht. Die Lampen mussten defekt sein. Unbedeutende Gedanken quälten Joes Verstand, bis er eine Gestalt bemerkte, die unter dem Pult auf dem Boden lag.  
Anderson, schoss es Joe durch den Kopf. Er war zusammengebrochen. Ihm war schlecht geworden. Vielleicht hatte er einen Herzinfarkt erlitten. Er musste schnell zu ihm.  
„Joe, warte-“, hörte er Billy noch hinter sich rufen, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Er war direkt hineingelaufen. Etwas erzeugte ein platschendes, knirschendes Geräusch unter seinen Schuhsohlen.  
Mit einem überraschten Aufschrei verlor Joe den Boden unter den Füßen. Abartig schlug ihm ein kupferartiger Gestank in die Nase. Dann schlug er auf dem Boden auf. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er Sterne und sein rechtes Bein schmerzte höllisch. Alles verfinsterte sich, sodass Joe nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war.   
Sobald sich sein Blick klärte, sah Joe direkt ins leblose Gesicht des Lokführers. Seine reglose Gestalt war ein Haufen blutigen Fleisches, das über Boden Pult und wie Joe mit Entsetzen feststellen musste, auch den Wänden verteilt worden war. Reflexartig hob er die Taschenlampe, was er augenblicklich bereute.  
Schockiert starrten ihn die toten Augen Andersons an. Drohten aus ihren Höhlen hervorzuquellen. Sein Blut frass sich durch Joes Kleidung. Durch jede einzelne Faser, während er im Nest menschlicher Eingeweide saß.  
Andersons Kopf war um 180 Grad verdreht. Seine Gliedmaßen ausgerissen und verschwunden. Der Brustkorb war offen und komplett ausgehöhlt. Vereinzelte Fleischklumpen schwammen, zusammen mit Glassplittern, im Blut des entstellten Mannes.  
Am liebsten hätte Joe geschrien. Ja, wie diese Menschen in den Horrorfilmen. Aber das war verdammt noch mal berechtigt. Doch vor lauter Grauen brachte er nur heiße Luft über die Lippen.  
„Oh, Gott-“, war das Einzige, was er mit erstickter Stimme sagen konnte, bevor ihn etwas brutal von hinten packte.


	3. Departed

Panisch schrie Billy auf. Laut und durchdringend schrillte es in Joes Ohren. Er war sich sicher, dass es alle im Zug gehört haben mussten. Am liebsten hätte er Billy aufgefordert, Ruhe zu bewahren. Auch wenn das Grauen der Situation durchaus etwas Panik erlaubt hätte.   
Joe konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sein ganzer Körper war verkrampft. Klebrig haftete das halbfeuchte Blut an seinen Handinnenflächen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Joe realisierte, dass es nicht Billy sein konnte, der schrie. Ununterbrochen redete seine Stimme auf ihn ein. Da begriff Joe, dass er derjenige war, der panisch schrie.   
Diese Erkenntnis raubte ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Er drohte in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Kein einziges Wort von Billy, drang zu ihm durch. Er verstand ihren Sinn nicht.  
Plötzlich traf Joe etwas mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Der Schlag riss ihn regelrecht zur Seite. Nur mithilfe seiner Hände konnte er den darauf folgenden Aufprall abdämpfen. Benommen blieb der Schaffner liegen. Als er seinen Blick hob, sah er einige paar Schuhe.   
„Musste das sein?“, rief Billy aus.   
Aufgescheucht waren alle Fahrgäste zum Ursprung des Lärms gerannt. Schockiert standen sie da und starrten den am Boden liegenden Zugbegleiter an. Es war nicht viel Platz, sodass sie schlecht ins Cockpit blicken konnten.   
Der Mond schien hell, tauchte alles in ein milchig, blaues Licht. Dennoch konnte man den toten Lockführer nur sehr schlecht erkennen, wenn man nicht wusste, wo man hinsehen sollte.   
Der blasierte Affe, der Ellen beim Aufräumen geholfen hatte, stand ganz vorne, Joe am nächsten. Er machte einen weiteren, folge schweren Schritt nach vorn, um die Taschenlampe aufzuheben, die Joe fallen gelassen hatte.  
„Nein, nicht-“, hörte Joe Billy noch rufen. Doch es war zu spät.   
Zuerst leuchtete der Mann auf Joe. Mitten ins Gesicht, sodass jener nur einen großen bunten Punkt sah, wenn er blinzelte. Ein erschrecktes Keuchen ging durch die kleine Menschenmenge, als sie das Blut an ihm bemerkten. Dann ging der Lichtschein weiter und offenbarte den ganzen Albtraum.   
Panische Unruhe machte sich breit, wie ein Buschbrand in Australien. Erschrocken schrien die Frauen auf, während die Männer scharf Luft holten. Manche würgten.  
„Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert? Oh, mein Gott! Was haben Sie getan?“  
Vergebens versuchte Joe sich aufzurappeln. Seine Beine waren noch immer wie Wackelpudding und wollten sein Gewicht nicht so recht tragen. Billy half ihm auf. Dabei konnte Joe nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Er bekam kein einziges Wort heraus. Der Schock saß auch ihm tief in den Knochen. Vor allem, weil er mitten reingestolpert war.  
„Nichts hat er getan!“, antwortete Billy stattdessen für ihn. „Wir haben ihn so vorgefunden.“  
„Was- was ist nur mit ihm passiert?“, fragte Ellen mit zittriger Stimme unter einem Schwall Tränen, der aus ihren Augenwinkeln floss.  
„Wer hat ihn so abgeschlachtet?“  
„Um Himmels Willen.“  
„Wer hat das-?“   
Unverständliches Stimmengewirr prasselte auf Joe ein, als wäre er das Orakel von Dehli und müsste auf alles eine Antwort haben. Müde fuhr er sich durch das Haar, das ihm klamm im Nacken klebte. Dankbar für die Stütze, schämte Joe sich nicht, sich in Billys Arm zu lehnen.

„Vielleicht ist ein Baum ...“, sagte Matthew mit einem deutlichen Akzent in der Stimme. Schnell verstummte er, als ihn alle ansahen.  
„Was? Soll der Baum vielleicht hier reingeflogen sein, den armen Mann zerfetzt haben, um dann auf die gleiche wundersame Weise zu verschwinden, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen? Was ist nur los mit dir? Hast wohl zu viele Filme gesehen?“, antwortete der Großkotz sarkastisch. Mit jeder Minute wurde er Joe immer unsympathischer.   
„Nein, aber-. Was soll es denn dann gewesen sein?“, wehrte sich der Student. Er hatte lediglich eine laute Bemerkung gemacht. Schließlich standen sie alle unter Schock. Kein Grund gemein zu werden.  
„Ja“, stimmte Nina zu. „Wenn Sie so schlau sind, sagen Sie doch, was es gewesen war?“  
„Sicher nicht die tödlichen, knorrigen Äste einer Eiche“, antwortete der Mann.  
„Hey-.“  
Und dann begannen alle durcheinander zu reden. Sie wurden immer aggressiver. Von absurden Beschuldigungen bis zu fiesen Beleidigungen war alles dabei.  
Joe merkte, dass sich der Griff um seinen Oberarm gelockert hatte. Nachdem Billy sich vergewissert hatte, dass Joe nicht mehr umzukippen drohte, betrat er das Cockpit. Vorsichtig. Darauf bedacht nicht auszurutschen und nicht zu sehr in das Blut zu treten, was eine ziemliche Herausforderung war.  
Joe folgte ihm. Angeekelt und mit zittrigen Knien versuchte er sich an der Wand entlang vorzutasten, so wie Billy es tat. Es war jedoch fast unmöglich, nicht in das Blut zu treten.  
„Was ... Was hast du vor?“, fragte Joe ihn leise. Dicht an den anderen gedrängt, hielt er sich an dessen Schulter fest. Nur für den Fall.  
„Warum ist alles aus?“  
„Ich denke ... Er- Vielleicht hat er etwas auf den Gleisen gesehen und hat abgebremst, was natürlich nicht erklären würde, warum das Licht ausgegangen ist.“ Joe bemerkte, dass er gar nicht die Frage beantwortete. Er war nervös.   
Unheilvoll schien der Mond auf die Konsole, die auch voller Blut und Fleischstücken war. Ausgerechnet jetzt musste Joe wieder schwindelig und übel werden. Mit Mühe unterdrückte er den Brechreiz, der in seiner Kehle brannte.   
Joe kniff die Augen zusammen. Trotz allem waren die Tasten nur schwer zu erkennen. Er hatte Angst nach einem Stück Menschenfleisch zu greifen, als nach einer der Tasten. Das war gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich. Schließlich erblickte Joe den Schlüssel, der etwas verbogen, aber noch intakt war. Glänzend hob er sich vor dem absurden Hintergrund ab.  
Mit zitternden Fingern griff er danach. Als er ihn umdrehte, leuchteten einige Kontrolllampen auf. Jemand oder etwas musste dagegen geschlagen und so alles ausgeschaltet haben.  
Die beiden standen ratlos da, bis sie der Lärm in ihrem Rücken wieder in die Realität katapultierte.   
„Vielleicht waren das ja Sie!“, griff jemand den Businessmann an, den Joe nicht ausstehen konnte.   
„Das ist doch absurd. Hören Sie sich überhaupt selbst reden? Das ist doch Blödsinn“, schrie er wütend.  
Plötzlich flackerte das Licht auf. Alle blickten in das Cockpit zu den beiden jungen Männern.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein Mensch war.“  
Billy und Joe starrten die metallenen Wände an. Der Zustand der Leiche sprach dagegen, dass es ein Mensch gewesen sein konnte, denn von ihr war nur wenig geblieben. Auch die zahlreichen, teils sehr tiefen Kratzer, die niemand in der Dunkelheit bemerkt hatte, schlossen ein menschliches Wesen aus. Das ganze Cockpit war übersät mit unnatürlichen Kampfspuren, welche eher einem Tier glichen. Doch welches Tier war imstande Metall derart zu beschädigen?


	4. White Night

Wäre es doch lieber dunkel geblieben. Einige würgten erneut. Drehten sich schnell weg. Entsetztes Keuchen und leise, gequälte Schreie. Joe schaffte es sich zu beherrschen, indem er nicht zu lange auf einen Fleck starrte.   
Alle waren sich einig, dass sie das Weite suchen sollten. Um den Gestank nicht mehr zu ertragen und den Toten nicht sehen zu müssen, entfernten sie sich vom Cockpit. Drei Abteilungen weiter reichten aus, um darüber zu diskutieren, was als Nächstes geschehen sollte.  
„Sie müssen etwas unternehmen“, sagte jemand und Joe brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu realisieren, dass er damit gemeint war. Zustimmendes Nicken ging durch die Runde.  
Joe musste was tun. Joe hatte eben die Arschkarte gezogen. Er stimmte in das Nicken ein, hätte aber am liebsten den Kopf geschüttelt.  
„Ich werde versuchen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Hilfe anzufordern“, presste er hervor.  
„Die Elektronik ist beschädigt. Selbst das Licht ist nicht überall angegangen“, sagte Ellen.  
Mit offenem Mund starrten alle sie an. Deutlich war ihnen die Angst anzusehen. Keiner konnte sich erklären, was hier passierte und Ungewissheit war der größte Feind des Menschen. Sie wussten nicht, was sie angegriffen hatte. Gegen wen sie sich wehren mussten. Ob es zurückkommen würde und somit auch wussten sie nicht, was sie tun sollten.   
„Aber ich könnte es vielleicht reparieren“, entgegnete Billy.  
„Du?“, schnaubte der Anzugträger ungläubig.  
„Ja, ich“, herausfordernd sah Billy den Idioten an. „Zufälligerweise habe ich studiert, Sie Klugscheißer-.“  
„Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Bei den Vorlesungen warst du wohl nur körperlich anwesend-.“  
„Okay“, unterbrach Joe die beiden Streithähne. „Billy und ich gehen zurück und sehen uns den Schaden an. Falls die Kommunikation intakt ist, melden wir den Vorfall und warten auf Hilfe.“  
„Auf Hilfe warten? Sie wollen hier warten?“, empörte sich der Mann erneut und so langsam ging er ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven. Joe prophezeite, dass er ihm noch mehr Probleme bereiten würde.  
„Wie heißen Sie, Sir?“, fragte Joe höflich.   
„Adrian!“  
„Gut, Adrian. Was sollen wir ihrer Meinung nach denn tun?“  
Verwirrt blickte Billy Joe an, der wiederum nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er hatte echt keine Lust auf weitere Konflikte. Außerdem würde Adrian sicherlich nicht locker lassen, bis er alle mit dem, was er zu sagen hatte, genervt hatte. „Hören wir ihn wenigstens an“, flüsterte er dem Blonden zu. Vielleicht hatte er ja eine gute Idee.  
„Wir gehen.“  
Oder auch nicht.  
„Gehen?“, alle wechselten verwunderte Blicke untereinander aus. „Gehen?“, wiederholte Joe. Billy schnaufte neben ihm, was wie ein Lachen und zugleich empörender Ausruf klang.  
„Ja. Wir gehen. Der Mond ist hell genug. Wir haben eine Taschenlampe und was auch immer da draußen lauert, wird hier rein kommen und dann sitzen wir wie Idioten auf dem Präsentierteller.“  
Irgendwie klang das gar nicht logisch in Joes Ohren. Verwirrt blickte er zu Billy, welcher ebenso dreinblickte, mit gerunzelter Stirn und tief zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Nur ein Idiot würde die Sicherheit des Zuges verlassen wollen.  
„Das können wir nicht tun“, empörte sich die ältere Dame, die sich die ganze Zeit über an den Arm ihres Mannes geklammert hatte. Nervös strich sich ihr Mann durch die bereits ergrauten Haare. Seine Hände zitterten. „Mein Mann hat hohen Blutdruck. Durch die ganze Aufregung geht es ihm bereits schlecht. Und ich werde keine Meile mit meinen Knien schaffen.“  
„Dann bleiben Sie eben da“, sagte Adrian.  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte die alte Frau fassungslos.   
Joe presste die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen. Mit der flachen Hand zeigte er auf das Ehepaar.   
„Sie können sie doch nicht einfach zurücklassen.“  
Adrian ignorierte ihn.  
„Haben Sie etwa Lust hier die ganze Nacht festzusitzen?“, wandte er sich an die restlichen Fahrgäste, die offensichtlich keine Handicaps zu äußern hatten. „Wie weit kann der nächste Bahnhof schon entfernt sein? Drei Meilen? Vielleicht vier.“  
„Nein, das können wir nicht tun“, vehement schüttelte Joe den Kopf.   
Adrian blieb hartnäckig. Seine Stimme war fest und überzeugend, wie die eines großen Redners. „Das schaffen wir. Bald liegt jeder in seinem Bett und wir vergessen diese Nacht.“  
„Was ist mit uns?“, fragte die alte Dame wieder. Sie klang so verängstigt, dass ihr Mann liebevoll ihre Hand tätschelte. Furcht und Fassungslosigkeit spiegelten sich in ihren wässrigen Augen wieder. Beruhigend legte Joe eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie keineswegs im Stich lassen würde.  
„Was ist mit dem Tier? Wenn es uns angreift? Wären wir hier drinnen nicht sicherer?“, warf Matthew ein, was hoffentlich alle dachten. Joe zumindest.  
Adrian lachte. „Wir sind viele. Außerdem haben wir eine Taschenlampe. Das Licht wird es schon vertreiben.“  
Billy schob Joe beiseite und machte provozierend einen Schritt auf Adrian zu.  
„Ein ganzer Zug, der zwei Scheinwerfer hat, hatte das Tier, oder was es auch immer ist, nicht davon abgehalten, durch das Sicherheitsglas des Cockpits zu springen, aber eine kleine Taschenlampe soll uns vor dessen Zähnen bewahren? Klingt nicht besonders logisch.“  
„Hast du Angst?“  
„Angst hat hier doch jeder“, zischte Billy und ballte die Fäuste zusammen.  
„Hey!“, mischte sich Joe wieder ein, bevor es eskalierte. Seine Hand lag locker auf Billys Brust auf, der sich zur vollen Größe aufgebaut hatte. „Lassen Sie uns zunächst versuchen Hilfe anzufordern. Wenn wir durchkommen, folgen wir den Anweisungen. Wenn nicht, können wir immer noch überlegen, was zu tun ist.“  
Damit war jeder mehr oder weniger zufrieden. Joe seufzte, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Billy folgte ihm leise.  
„Du hast studiert?“, fragte Joe unvermittelt, als er die grausige Stille nicht länger ertrug. Die Gespräche der anderen waren kaum zu vernehmen. Er hoffte, seine Stimme hörte sich nicht so zittrig an, wie er sich im Inneren fühlte.   
„Ja.“  
Plötzlich fiel Joe auf, dass auch an Billy nicht wenig Blut haftete. Es klebte an seiner Kleidung und seinen Händen. Als er bemerkte, dass Billy blutige Schlieren im Gesicht hatte - auf Wange und Kinn - fragte Joe sich, ob sein Gesicht auch so schmutzig war. Besudelt mit Andersons Blut. Unwillkürlich erschauderte er. Seine Kleidung klebte feucht von dem vielen Blut an seiner Haut. Machte sie klamm.  
Joe grauste es davor, wieder zurück zu der Leiche zu gehen. Allein der Gedanke an den zerfleischten Leichnam ließ ihn würgen.  
„Alles klar?“, fragte Billy.  
Joe blieb stehen. Seine Schultern sackten ein. „Nein. Nein. Nein, gar nichts ist klar. Ein Kollege ist tot. Seine Leiche liegt dort und ich bin kurz vor einer Panikattacke, weil mich diese beschissene Situation absolut überfordert.“  
Billy blieb trotz der Umstände verdammt gelassen. „Hey“, sagte er sanft. „Joe, beruhige dich.“  
Und dieser Satz hatte wirklich noch nie den erwünschten Effekt auf irgendjemanden gehabt, aber Joe atmete ihm zuliebe tief durch. Schließlich war Billy immer noch ein Fahrgast, vor dem er nicht unprofessionell dastehen wollte. Doch es half alles nichts.   
„Ich kann nicht. Dieses Zittern“, Joe hob seine Hände, um zu zeigen, was er meinte. Sie waren voller Blut und zitterten, wie dünne Äste im Sturm. „Es hört einfach nicht auf.“  
Joe sah ihn an. Sah in seine hellen Augen, die ihm besorgt entgegen starrten, aber dennoch eine solche Gelassenheit ausstrahlten, dass Joe sich unterbewusst beruhigte. Zumindest ein wenig. Nicht alle Lichter im Zug waren angegangen, weshalb noch immer eine etwas schummrige Atmosphäre herrschte. In der Dämmerung schienen Billys Augen fast zu leuchten und ihn mit ihrer Klarheit zu hypnotisieren.  
„Wie schaffst du es, so ruhig zu bleiben?“, fragte Joe.  
Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. Bevor er antwortete, lehnte er sich lässig an ein Fenster.   
„Ich stehe zu meiner Angst“, sagte er einfach.  
„Das soll helfen? Inwiefern?“  
„Ich habe Angst und diese Erkenntnis beruhigt mich. Hätte ich keine Angst, würden meine Chancen zu überleben sinken. Da draußen ist etwas. Vielleicht kommt es wieder in den Zug. Meine Angst erzeugt das nötige Adrenalin, um das Ganze zu überstehen. Man darf sich bloß nicht von dieser Angst lähmen lassen.“  
„Leicht gesagt.“  
„Du musst an andere Dinge denken, Joe. Die Situation ist schlimm, aber sicher hast du Schlimmeres erlebt. Im Zusammenhang mit einer zerfleischten Leiche im Cockpit klingt das seltsam - selbstverständlich hoffe ich, dass du das nicht öfters siehst - aber ich meine die Hilflosigkeit, die Angst, den Ekel, den du spürst. Sicher ist heute nicht dein erstes Mal.“  
„Hast du etwa-?“, fragte Joe interessiert, doch darauf bekam er nur ein Schulterzucken.  
„Hat dich noch nie ein blöder Penner angegriffen?“, fragte Billy. „Passiert sicher nicht so selten in einem Zug. Oder irgendein Arsch hat ein Mädchen belästigt, du wolltest ihr helfen und der Typ hat dir das Nasenbein gebrochen. Ununterbrochen wirst du von deinen Kollegen getriezt. Es gibt niemanden, der ein nettes Wort für dich übrig hat und die Drecksarbeit darfst auch immer du erledigen, obwohl du längst kein Anfänger mehr bist.“  
„Woher weißt du-?“, Joe runzelte die Stirn.   
„Gut geraten.“  
„Du bist unheimlich.“  
„Nein, ich kann gut beobachten.“  
Joe ließ die Schultern noch mehr sinken. Schlimm genug, dass er nichts daran ändern konnte, aber dass es so offensichtlich für andere war, war ihm geradezu peinlich.  
„Du musst dich nicht schämen, Joe. Ich finde, du gibst dein Bestes.“  
„Danke.“  
„Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich nach dieser Nacht über eine Umschulung nachdenken.“  
Joe grunzte, was ein Lachen und Schnauben zugleich sein sollte. Er spürte, wie er ruhiger wurde.   
„Lass uns lieber tun, wofür wir hergekommen sind.“  
Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, in denen Joe die Taste drückte, etwas sagte und alles erneut wiederholte, gaben sie auf. Der Funk war defekt. Außer einem stetigen Rauschen drang nichts zu ihnen durch. Auch die Handys hatten keinen Empfang, was sie bereits überprüft hatten. Es gab keinen Weg irgendwie mit der Außenwelt Kontakt aufzunehmen. Verdammt.  
Draußen regnete es in Strömen. Wenn etwas defekt war, so fürchtete Joe, musste der Schaden außerhalb des Zuges liegen. Sicherlich war die Antenne zur Kommunikation verbogen oder gebrochen. Er diskutierte die Sache mit Billy aus. Da er dagegen war, dass dieser allein rausging. Sich in Gefahr zu begeben, um irgendwelche Reparaturen durchzuführen, die vielleicht nichts bringen würden. Das machte keinen Sinn.   
Seufzend trat Joe aus dem Cockpit und lehnte sich mit der Stirn an ein Fenster. Es war zum Haare raufen. Er brauchte einen sinnvollen Plan und zwar schnell. Aus Sicherheitsgründen durften die Fahrgäste nicht einfach den Zug verlassen. Für ihre Sicherheit war er nun verantwortlich. Joe hatte gehofft der Funk würde funktionieren, aber leider wendete sich in seinem Leben nichts zu seinen Gunsten.  
„Joe?“, sprach ihn Billy mit sanfter Stimme an. Er legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken. Sie war angenehm warm und erst da merkte Joe, wie kalt seine Haut geworden war. Der Schock saß ihm tief in den Knochen. In langsamen kreisenden Bewegungen massierte Billy die harten Muskeln in seinem Nacken. Verlegen hob Joe den Kopf. Ohne es zu bemerken, war ihm ein flüchtiges, sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen entwichen. Frech grinste Billy ihn an. Der Mond schien auf sein Gesicht. Durch das weiße Licht wirkte er, als wäre er aus Porzellan.   
Joe merkte nicht einmal, wie leicht er in dessen Augen versank. Der Tag war so beschissen verlaufen, er fühlte sich elend und hätte nichts lieber getan, als mit etwas Hochprozentigem den Schmerz, die Scham und die Wertlosigkeit, die er empfand, zu ertränken. Stattdessen tat er etwas anderes, um seinen Verstand und seine selbstmitleidigen Gedanken zum Verstummen zu bringen.   
Billys Lippen waren weich und gaben ein wenig nach, als Joe sie mit seinen berührte. Erleichtert seufzte der Schaffner aus, sobald er keinen Widerstand von dem anderen befürchten musste. Denn Billy öffnete seinen Mund, packte ihn mit beiden Händen am Nacken und küsste ihn hart zurück. Joe konnte sich nicht bewegen. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich an den anderen Mann. Definitiv besser als Alkohol, aber sicher genauso zerstörerisch.  
Plötzlich ertönt ein Krachen, als wäre etwas Schweres auf dem Dach gelandet. Erschrocken zuckten die beiden Männer zusammen und blickten in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Dieses Geräusch hatte Joe schon mal gehört, bevor er Ellen gefunden hatte. Dann hört man es wieder. Und noch einmal. Es wiederholte sich. Jemand rannte über das Dach. Einen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden an. Ihre Augen waren geweitet. Die Münder standen offen.  
Dann rannten sie los. Über ihren Köpfen donnerte es in einem gleichmäßigen unheimlichen Trab. Es hielt mit ihnen Schritt.


	5. Helden und Feiglinge

Sobald Joe und Billy bei den anderen Fahrgästen angekommen waren, hörte auch das laute, Grauen erregende Geräusch mit einem Mal auf. Erstarrt standen sie alle da und lauschten aufmerksam.   
Nichts.   
Stille.   
Nur der Regen, der draußen auf das Metall prasselte, war zu vernehmen. Für die verängstigten Passagiere jedoch hörte es sich an wie Pistolenschüsse.  
„Was war das?“, fragte Nina mit einer piepsigen Stimme. Von ihrer einstigen Großmäuligkeit war nur noch das blanke Entsetzen zurückgeblieben. „Was zum Teufel war das?“, fragte sie noch einmal. Dieses Mal panischer und lauter.  
„Wir müssen hier weg!“, beschloss Adrian. „Sofort!“  
„Das ist zu gefährlich“, warf jemand ein.  
Jedem Argument zum Trotz ging Adrian schnurstracks auf die Tür zu und versuchte sie zu öffnen. Erfolglos mühte er sich einige Minuten lang ab. Rüttelte wie ein Wahnsinniger an den Griffen und schlug sogar auf die Scheibe ein. Joe verdrehte im Geiste die Augen. Was für ein verdammt starker, intelligenter Mann. Adrian schwitzte und sein Gesicht hatte einen ungesunden Rotton angenommen.  
„Ohne den Schlüssel, kriegen Sie keine Tür auf“, erklärte Joe ihm und bemerkte seinen Fehler erst, als Adrian in finster anstarrte.   
„Und Sie haben den Schlüssel“, stellte dieser knurrend fest. Wie ein wild gewordener Stier schnaubte er in die Luft. Sein Atem ging schnell von der sinnlosen Anstrengung, die er sich geleistet hatte.  
Keine Frage, auf die Joe antworten musste. Unheilvolle Stille legte sich über die Anwesenden im Zug, während sie sich gegenseitig betrachteten, wie Raubtiere in einem zu kleinen Käfig. Joe schwieg, in der Hoffnung, Adrian würde auf keine komischen Gedanken kommen. Leider lag er wieder falsch.  
„Dann geben Sie mir den Schlüssel“, forderte der Mann arrogant.  
„Das kann ich nicht tun“, wehrte Joe ab und hielt beide Handflächen - zur Versöhnung oder um sich zu verteidigen? - in die Höhe.  
Gereizt drang Kates Stimme zu Joe herüber. In dem Tumult hatte er gar nicht mehr an sie gedacht. Jetzt allerdings schien für sie der perfekte Zeitpunkt gekommen, sich über ihn zu ärgern. Zusammen mit Nina wetterte sie leise über seine Inkompetenz als Zugbegleiter. Offensichtlich waren sie auf Adrians Seite.  
Matthew war geteilter Meinung. Sein Verstand riet ihm sichtlich davon ab raus zu gehen, während er auf keinen Fall die Gruppe verlassen wollte. Zwar wollte er nach Hause, hatte aber auch Angst. Ellen äußerte sich überhaupt nicht. Stocksteif stand sie in einer Ecke da, einer leblosen Puppe gleich.  
Eine feurige Diskussion brach aus, der zu folgen Joe einfach zu erschöpft war.  
„Und warum nicht?“, fragte Adrian und unterbrach das Getuschel der Frauen, als er sich wieder an Joe wandte.  
„Ich verliere meinen Job. Den Sicherheitsvorschriften zufolge müssen alle Passagiere im Zug bleiben. Wo es am sichersten ist. Ich darf Sie nicht gehen lassen“, erklärte Joe müde. „Wir müssen so lange hier ausharren, bis Hilfe kommt.“  
„Und wie lange soll das dauern? Die ganze Nacht?“, schrie Kate hysterisch und Joe schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Ach, kommen Sie, was ist nur los mit Ihnen?“, fragte Adrian entnervt.  
„Hören Sie“, begann Joe, „warum wollen Sie bei dieser Dunkelheit in den Wald raus, während dort draußen irgendetwas herumläuft, dass bereits den Lokführer ausgeweidet hat?“ Joe müsste sich wirklich beherrschen, aber er war definitiv überarbeitet. Bei der Erwähnung ihres ermordeten Kollegen, zuckte Ellen zusammen und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht hielt sie auch den Atem an.  
„Der nächste Bahnhof ist nicht weit. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob das, was ihn angegriffen hat, nicht bereits hier drin ist.“  
Heilloses Durcheinander brach bei seinen Worten aus, als ob jeder wahnsinnig geworden wäre. Es war offensichtlich, was Adrian vorhatte und Joe wurde bei dem Gedanken immer mulmiger zumute.  
„Nein“, wiederholte Joe, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte hart zu klingen, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang. Hatte es noch nie. Aber er wollte es trotzdem versuchen, einfach weil er dieses Arschgesicht nicht ausstehen konnte. Vielleicht verspürte er aber auch ein Fünkchen Schadenfreude.  
Unnötigerweise mischten sich das Mädchen und die Businessfrau ein.  
„Sie können uns nicht hier festhalten“, riefen sie fast zeitgleich aus.  
„Das kann ich. Ich habe sogar das Recht dazu, wenn Ihnen was passieren sollte, bin ich-.“  
Bevor Joe seinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, spürte er, wie er von der Seite gepackt und herum gerissen wurde. Ihm blieb die Luft weg, als er gegen eine Wand krachte. Gut, damit hatte er jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er spürte, wie jemand an seinem Schlüsselbund herumfummelte. Sofort versuchte er danach zu greifen, daraufhin bekam er einen Fausthieb ins Gesicht. Seine linke Wange brannte wie Feuer und sein Kiefer knirschte ächzend, als er mit den Zähnen mahlte. Schwärze umschloss ihn. Übelkeit zog seinen Magen zusammen. Unfair, dachte Joe sich.  
Im Hintergrund redete es wild durcheinander. Verzweifelt versuchte der indische Student das Chaos mit Worten zu regeln, in das er sich selbst aber nicht einmischte. Das ältere Ehepaar war schockiert, unternahm aber nichts, während die beiden Teufelsweiber Adrian bei seinem Angriff gegen Joe anfeuerten. Billy zwängte sich an den Herumstehenden zu ihm vorbei. Zumindest hoffte Joe das.   
Bevor Adrian Joe einen zweiten Schlag verpassen konnte, er hatte bereits mit dem Arm ausgeholt, griff Billy nach dessen Handgelenk. Und obwohl Adrian fast doppelt so groß war, hielt der junge Mann ihn mit Leichtigkeit zurück.  
„Haben Sie den Verstand verloren?“, fragte er wütend.  
Wie wild gewordene Furien stürzten sich Nina und Kate von hinten auf Billy, packten ihn, hielten ihn mit ihren Klauen fest, während sie Adrian hysterisch anwiesen weiter zumachen. Verzweifelt versuchte Joe sich zu wehren, war aber Adrian viel zu unterlegen. Sein Kopf schlug einmal gegen das Metall, dann sackte er zusammen.  
Sofort entriss Adrian dem Schaffner den Schlüsselbund und warf es dem Mädchen zu. Billy riss sich los. Ignorierte, dass er Kate dabei den Ellenbogen in den Bauch gerammt hatte und lief hastig zu dem am Boden liegenden Bewusstlosen.  
„Hey, alles Okay?“, fragte er Joe und hob vorsichtig dessen Kopf auf, an dem die schnell wachsende Beule zu pochen begann.  
Er fühlte sich erbärmlich, trotzdem nickte Joe. Ihm zersprang der Schädel. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles. Undeutlich erkannte er, dass die Türen aufglitten. Frische Nachtluft wehte in den alten Zug und verdrängte die abgestandene Luft, welche seit einiger Zeit in den Abteilen geherrscht hatte.   
Der frische Duft des Regens, der vor kurzem aufgehört haben musste, kroch verführerisch ins Innere. Vereinzelte Tropfen fielen noch vom Himmel, ansonsten hatte das Unwetter aufgehört.   
Für einen kurzen Moment spielte Joe mit dem Gedanken, auch einfach abzuhauen. Er wusste zwar nicht wohin, wozu und das es falsch war, aber es wäre einfach. Stattdessen seufzte er. Das würde er niemals tun. Dafür war er einfach zu vernünftig. Trotz seiner Nörgelei über den Job, fürchtete er sich vor den Konsequenzen beim Missachten der Vorschriften.  
„Wir müssen sie zurückholen.“ Seine Stimme war kratzig und raute seine Kehle auf, sodass er husten musste. Als er sich aufzurichten versuchte, verzog er schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Adrian hatte ihm auch in den Magen geschlagen und Joe konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welcher Schmerz schlimmer war. Er fühlte sich wie ein verdammter Schwächling. Was er vermutlich auch war.  
„Du bist kein Schwächling, Joe“, beruhigte Billy ihn, dessen Hand noch immer in Joes Nacken lag.  
Woher wusste er nur, was er gedacht hatte? Verwirrt musterte Joe den Blonden. Er hatte seine Gedanken doch wohl nicht laut ausgesprochen, oder? Das wäre wirklich die Krone seiner Pechsträhne heute.  
„Lass sie gehen. Scheiß, auf die Idioten!“, fügte Billy noch hinzu.   
„Ohne den Schlüssel können wir die Tür nicht schließen“, sagte Joe und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als auf Billys Augen, die ihn durchdringend ansahen. Jetzt war Joe sich fast sicher, hypnotisiert zu werden. Was für ein absolut absurder Gedanke.  
Suchend blickte Billy sich um. Tatsächlich hatten die Vollpfosten, den Schlüssel mitgenommen. Nicht, dass sie ihn draußen im Wald noch einmal gebrauchen konnten.  
„Mist!“, fluchte Billy leise. „Diese verfluchten Idioten!“  
Er half Joe auf, der einige Sekunden Erholungszeit brauchte, bevor der Schwindel verschwand. Beruhigend hob Joe die Hand und versicherte dem alten Ehepaar, das verschreckt auf den Bänken saß, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Was es definitiv nicht war, aber scheinbar war nur Billy in der Lage seine Gedanken zu lesen. Mit Schaudern hatten die beiden, die wirre Szene verfolgt. Ratlos saßen sie da, unsicher, was sie tun sollten.  
„Wir kommen gleich zurück“, sagte Joe. „Wir brauchen den Schlüssel um die Tür zu schließen. Begeben Sie sich bitte in den anderen Waggon. Dort sind sie sicher.“  
Matthew, der indische Student, musste sich für Adrian entschieden haben, denn auch er war verschwunden. Auch Ellen war nicht mehr da, aber ihre Anwesenheit war nicht gerade bedeutend für Joe gewesen. Er seufzte.  
Elegant sprang Billy aus dem Zug. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Leichtfüßigkeit schien Joe hinter ihm herzufliegen. Er stolperte über eine Stufe und hätte sicherlich mit seinem geschundenem Gesicht gebremst, hätte ihn der Blonde nicht aufgefangen.  
„Entschuldige“, sagte Joe leise und blickte unsicher in Billys Gesicht, verwundert darüber, dass sie durch den Schwung nicht beide auf dem Boden gelandet waren. Billy hatte mehr Kraft, als es den Anschein machte. „Mir ist noch etwas schwindelig“, erklärte Joe.  
Seine Hände ruhten einen Moment länger auf Joes Hüften, als es angebracht wäre. Nachdem Billy ihm ein aufmunterndes Halbgrinsen zugeworfen hatte, drehte er sich um und lief weiter. Dankbar stellte Joe fest, dass Billy immer wieder einen Blick zu ihm zurückwarf, um zu sehen, dass er noch da war. Benommen von den Schlägen, folgte Joe ihm tapfer, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt.   
„Warte! Billy!“ Er hatte heftige Seitenstechen. Mit einem Mal war ihm furchtbar übel und er konnte den Blonden nicht einmal mehr erkennen, so verschwommen war sein Blick.   
Die Hoffnung, dass sie die Anderen noch einholten, schwand mit jedem Schritt. Erschöpft beugte Joe sich vor, atmete schwer und stütze sich mit den Händen auf seinen Knien ab. Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken. Die Geste war so fürsorglich, dass Joe die Lippen fest aufeinander pressen musste, damit Billy nicht merkte, wie viel ihm das ausmachte.  
„Joe. Alles klar?“  
Auf seine Frage hin schüttelte Joe nur den Kopf, als plötzlich ein schriller Schrei durch den Wald hallte. Ein schrecklicher, markerschütternder Schrei, der ihm irgendwie vertraut vorkam. Ellens Schrei.   
Beide Männer fuhren erschrocken zusammen. Einige Sekunden später tauchten Schatten vor ihnen auf. Für einen Moment blieb Joe das Herz stehen, bis er erkannte, dass es seine Schlüsseldiebe waren und nicht Andersons Mörder.  
Der Windhauch, den Adrian verursachte, sobald er an Joe und Billy vorbeirannte, streifte Joes pochende Wange. Die Erkenntnis um die Gefahr, der sie sich ausgesetzt hatten, traf ihn härter, als Adrians Faust. Schreiend rannten ihnen die Frauen entgegen, dicht gefolgt von dem Studenten, der wild mit den Armen fuchtelte.   
Noch bevor der Rest der kleinen Gruppe sie erreichte, packte Billy den in Schockstarre verfallenen Joe am Kragen und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Zurück zum Zug. Kate rannte an ihnen vorbei und wäre die Situation nicht so verflucht ernst, dann hätte Joe sich gefragt, wie sie eine solche Geschwindigkeit auf High Heels aufrechterhalten konnte, ohne sich die Beine zu brechen. Joe stolperte rückwärts. Schemenhaft tauchte Ninas erschrockenes Gesicht vor seinen Augen auf.   
Dann plötzlich erschien etwas hinter ihr. Ein schwarzer Schatten. Ein Mensch.   
Nein, kein Mensch, dachte Joe.   
Es war groß. Sehr groß. Seine Gliedmaßen wirkten viel zu lang. Die Haare waren ebenfalls lang und glichen eher Fell. Gelblich leuchteten seine Augen in der faden Dunkelheit.  
Knurrend packte es nach dem panischen Mädchen und erwischte es an den Haaren. Schreiend wurde sie zurückgerissen.  
„Billy! Billy, das Mädchen!“, schrie Joe und versuchte sich loszureißen.  
Billy zögerte sichtlich. Schnell merkte er, dass es wenig Sinn machte, Joe von seinen Heldentaten abzuhalten. Trotz seiner Unterlegenheit, dachte Joe nicht daran verletzt oder gar getötet zu werden. Ihm war die Realität komplett abhanden gekommen. Billy packte ihn wieder am Kragen und hielt ihn fest.  
„Lauf zurück zum Zug“, wies er Joe an, schubste ihn in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren und rannte dann selbst los. Auf dem Weg zu dem monströsen Monster und seinem Opfer, griff er sich einen dicken Ast, der am Ende wie ein Knüppel aussah. Damit ging Billy auf das Monster los. Der erste Schlag traf es an der Schläfe, als es sich in die Halsbeuge des Mädchens verbiss.   
Joe konnte sich nicht rühren. Wie gelähmt stand er da und schaute dem Horror zu, der sich seinen Augen bot. Nicht einen Schritt hätte er machen können. Mit offenem Mund beobachtete er, wie das Biest um seine Beute kämpfte. Mit langen Krallen, packte er nach dem Mädchen, dass verzweifelt versuchte davon zu robben. Ihre Schreie hallten durch den ganzen Wald, als sich die spitzen Nägel in ihre Wade bohrten und die Haut bis auf die Knochen aufschlitzten.   
Mit voller Wucht schlug Billy weiter auf das Ding ein. Als das Monster kurz von ihr abließ, packte Billy nach ihr und stellte sie wieder auf die Beine. Kaum hatte Nina einen Schritt gemacht, war das Monster bereits wieder hinter ihnen. Schrill schrie sie auf.   
Ein kurzer Moment der Unachtsamkeit seitens Billy reichte ihr aus. Mit ihren verbliebenen Kräften schubste Nina den Blonden in Richtung des Ungeheuers aus den Wäldern, welches ihn sofort packte.  
Ohne nachzudenken, rannte Joe los. Billy schien der einzige Freund zu sein, den er hatte und wenn es nur wenige Stunden währte, so wollte er ihn nicht im Stich lassen, indem er ihn dem Monster überließ. Er tat es Billy gleich, schnappte sich einen dicken Ast am Rande der Schienen und schlug mit aller Kraft auf das Biest ein. Glücklicherweise traf Joe einen schwachen Punkt in dessen Nacken, wodurch das Monster sichtlich ins Wanken kam.   
Offensichtlich verlieh die Angst um Billy, Joe unvorstellbare Kräfte. Er wusste nicht, wieso er sein Leben für einen Mann riskierte, den er nicht kannte. Aber er wusste, dass er ziemlich gut küssen konnte und das allein sollte es wert sein.   
Wäre das ein Film, hätte Joe sich laufend über die Wendungen beschwert, während er mit spitzen Fingern karamellisierten Popcorn aus der Tüte fischen würde. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass es tatsächlich nur ein Film war.  
Billy nutzte den Augenblick und griff nach dem Ast, der ihm aus den Händen geglitten war. Gemeinsam schlugen sie auf das unheimliche Wesen ein, bis es am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr rührte. Selbst da schlugen sie, wie im Rausch gefesselt, weiter auf das Ding ein. Adrenalin pumpte durch Joes Körper, sodass er die Schmerzen in seinen Armen, das Brennen in seiner Lunge und das markerschütternde Geschrei in seiner Kehle nicht wahrnahm.  
Vor Anstrengung und Adrenalin bebend, sahen sich die jungen Männer an, bevor sie sprichwörtlich die Beine in die Hand nahmen und losrannten. Nicht weit von ihnen konnten sie das Licht erkennen, das aus dem Zug drang. Aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr schwirrte durch die Luft zu ihnen herüber. Eine Stimme war besonders deutlich.   
Matthew versuchte mit lautem Gestammel jemanden von etwas abzuhalten. Adrian.  
Hinter Joe und Billy drangen heulende Geräusche durch die Nacht. Es waren keine Wölfe. Dafür war es viel zu gespenstisch. Vor ihnen humpelte Nina verzweifelt zum Zug. Eine dicke Blutspur zog sich mit ihr durch die Dunkelheit. Schon bald würden Billy und Joe sie einholen. Panisch schrie sie auf. Die rettende Tür des Zugs schien eine Unendlichkeit weit entfernt.  
„Halt! Nicht! Lasst mich rein!“, schrie sie, streckte die Arme aus, als könne sie bereits nach der Rettung greifen.  
Da begriffen sie endlich, was Adrian eigentlich vorhatte. Joe spürte, wie sein Herz mehrere Schläge aussetzte, als sein Hirn zu verarbeiten versuchte, was unweigerlich geschehen musste. Dieser verdammte Widerling.   
Er und Billy beschleunigten das Tempo, obwohl Joe bereits schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sein Körper protestierte schreiend, am Ende seiner Kräfte. Aber er rannte weiter. Kaum hatten sie das Mädchen überholt - keiner der beiden war erpicht darauf, ihr noch einmal Hilfe anzubieten - und hinter sich gelassen, sahen sie durch die verschmutzten Scheiben wie Adrian den Inder von sich wegstieß.   
Dann glitten die Türen zu.  
Beide Männer schlugen wild auf die Tür ein. Doch es war zu spät. Es rührte sich nichts. Rasselnd trommelte der Atem des Mädchens in ihren Ohren. Während der Wald leise im Wind rauschte. Er lebte.   
Und etwas bewegte sich auf sie zu. Sehr schnell.   
Ihre einzige Hoffnung zu überleben war dahin.


	6. No one is here to die

„Unter den Zug!“  
Bevor Joe Zeit zum Reagieren hatte, hatte Billy ihn bereits gepackt und zu Boden gerissen. Japsend schnappte der Schaffner nach Luft. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasend von den Anstrengungen, die er seinem müden Körper zugemutet hatte.  
Nina ignorierte Billys Befehl, stattdessen versuchte sie die Fahrgäste im Zug, zum Öffnen der Tür zu überreden. Doch diese starrten sie nur gebannt an.   
„Aber sie-“, protestierte Joe. Er wollte nach dem Mädchen greifen. Keiner hatte es verdient zu sterben, vor allem nicht auf eine solche Art und Weise. Unweigerlich musste Joe an den zerfleischten Körper seines Kollegen denken und das Grauen dieser Bilder allein, animierte ihn dazu sich gegen Billy zu wehren.   
Der Griff des Blonden war unnachgiebig, beinahe schmerzhaft, als er Joe mit sich unter den Zug zerrte. Er konnte sich nur um einen kümmern. Und seine Wahl war auf Joe gefallen.  
„Wir können nichts tun, Joe. Sei vernünftig.“  
„Kletter unter den Zug“, schrie Joe dem Mädchen zu, das immer noch mit den Fäusten gegen die Scheiben donnerte.  
„Sie werden sie tö-“, rief Joe entsetzt. Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Ihm blieb die Luft weg, da ihn plötzlich Billys Körpergewicht niederdrückte. Rasselnd schnappte er nach Atem, wollte etwas erwidern, doch der Blonde legte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund. Eisern pressten sich dessen Finger in Joes Wangen, während Billy den Zeigefinger auf seine eigenen Lippen legte, um Joe zu suggerieren, dass er still sein sollte.  
„Shhh“, schnell schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf und sie waren sich so nah, dass Joe die Vibration in seinem eigenen Oberkörper spürte.   
Nicht nur ein Monster, sondern gleich mehrere, steuerten auf ihre lebende Beute zu, die einen fürchterlichen Lärm machte. Unheilvoll berührten die Schatten ihrer absurden Körper Billy und Joe unter dem Zug.  
Trotz des niedrigen Spalts konnte Joe deutlich erkennen, wie Ninas Körper zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Er sah, wie sie niedergerissen wurde, als sie sich in einem kläglichen Versuch, wieder aufzurichten versuchte. Ihre Gliedmaßen in einem merkwürdigen Winkel von sich gestreckt. Schwarze Klauen durchbohrten ihre Haut. Ihren Oberkörper. Die Beine. Schreckensgeweitete Augen traten grotesk aus ihren Höhlen hervor. Sie sahen aus, als würden sie jeden Moment platzen. Dankbar für die Dunkelheit, war Joe froh nicht jedes Detail erkennen zu können.  
Ihr Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen, während sie schrie. Joe streckte eine Hand nach ihrem zerfleischten Körper aus, letzte Zuckungen jagten durch ihre Nervenbahnen. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie bei einem Fisch, um Hilfe flehend.   
Sofort griff Billy nach seiner Hand, schob sie zwischen ihre beiden Köper und klemmte sie dort ein, sodass Joe sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Tief blickte er ihm in die Augen. Das Blau darin schien sich verfinstert zu haben. Es wirkte beinahe bedrohlich.  
Billys andere Hand, die nicht seinen Mund verschloss, vergrub sich in Joes Haaren. Er schloss den anderen fester in seine Arme. Joe spürte, wie heißer Atem seine Halsbeuge streichelte, als er unter dem anderen Körper versank. Glücklicherweise konnte er seinen Kopf nicht mehr zur Seite drehen, wofür Joe Billy dankbar war. Er war sich sicher die Augen von dem brutalen Massaker nicht abwenden zu können.   
Steine bohrten sich in sein Rückgrat. Und die unbequeme Unterlage hätte Joe sicherlich gestört, wenn Ninas frisches, noch warmes Blut, das sich erneut durch seinen Anzug fraß, nicht seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit eingenommen hätte.  
Unkontrolliert schoss ihm sein eigenes Blut durch die Venen, pumpte es unregelmäßig aus seinem Herzen und ließ Joes Körper in spastischen Bewegungen Zucken, die allein Billys Körper auf ihm unterdrückte.  
Mit Ninas letztem Atemzug, der in einem gequetschten spitzen Schrei endete, blieb auch Joes Herz stehen. Entsetzliches Grauen erfasste ihn, seine Augen weiteten sich und er spürte, wie er selbst in Billys Hand schrie. Dessen Griff wurde etwas fester. Joe sah, wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss, doch er konnte nichts gegen die Panik in seinem Körper tun.  
Geräusche drangen zu ihnen herüber, die Joe lieber nicht gehört hätte. Er hörte die Monster fressen, wie sie das Fleisch auseinander rissen, das zwischen ihren Zähnen knirschte. Knurrend stritten sie um das beste Stück. Es waren grausame Bestien, ohne Verstand, von purem Instinkt - dem Hunger - geleitet.  
Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, während sie sich an dem toten Körper labten. Wieder blieb sein Herz eine geraume Zeit stehen, als die Wesen in die Luft zu schnüffeln begannen. Es war nicht genug. Sie lechzten nach mehr. Joe schloss die Augen, keuchte und klammerte sich mit einer Hand an Billys Schultern, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht alleine war.   
Dann waren sie plötzlich verschwunden. Keine Geräusche, keine Schatten, die unter dem Zug über die Gleisen tanzten. Sie waren fort. Trotz allem rührte sich keiner der beiden Männer.   
„Gleich klettern wir raus und rennen zum Zuganfang. So schnell du kannst“, flüsterte Billy ihm ins Ohr. Sein heißer Atem ließ Joe erschaudern. Noch immer lag dessen Hand auf seinen Mund. Das Atmen fiel Joe sichtlich schwerer. Trotzdem nickte er.  
„Durch die zerbrochene Scheibe gelangen wir wieder in den Zug.“  
Noch ein Nicken.   
Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Billy kletterte zuerst unter dem Zug hervor, dann packte er Joes erschlafften Körper und zog ihn mit einer Kraft, die dieser ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, zu sich.  
Schwach vom Schock knickten Joes Beine einfach weg, sodass Billy ihn stützen musste.   
„Los! Los! Los! Lauf, Joe!“, spornte ihn der Blonde an, zog ihn hinter sich her, stellte ihn auf die Beine und schob ihn mit der Hand im Rücken vorwärts. „Sie kommen zurück. Beeil dich!“  
Die Angst verlieh Joe ungeahnte Kraftreserven. Er rannte. Wie ein Verrückter.   
Dumpfes, knackendes Geäst und Billys schwerer Atem, der unmenschlich laut ging, verfolgten Joe unheilvoll. Sie waren zu nah. Es war zu spät.   
Plötzlich wurden die Geräusche leiser. Billys gehetzte Schritte verklangen. Doch Joe rannte noch ein ganzes Stück weiter, bis er die Veränderung bemerkte. Bis er merkte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.   
Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, wie sich eines der Ungeheuer in Billys Schulter verbiss. Der Blonde hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen. Er schrie nicht. Dann sprang ein weiteres Monster vor und verdeckte die Sicht auf Billy.   
Mitten im Laufen bremste Joe ab, sodass es ihn fast von den Füßen riss. Unkontrolliert strauchelte er, stützte mit einer Hand den Fall ab und rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf. Er merkte nicht, dass er sich die Innenfläche und ein Knie aufgeschlürft hatte. Obwohl er nichts da hatte - kein rettender Ast an den Gleisen - war er wild entschlossen mit Händen und Füßen zu kämpfen, wenn es sein musste.   
Billy wehrte sich. Unmenschliche Stärke schien ihm sein Körper im Anblick des Todes zu verleihen. Joe wollte zu ihm rennen, doch ein drittes Biest versperrte ihm den Weg. In einem gezielten Sprung war es vom Zugdach direkt vor Joes Füße gesprungen. Blut und Speichel tropfte aus dem grausigen Spalt, der vielleicht ein Maul sein sollte.  
Dieses Wesen war größer, muskulöser und furchteinflößender als alle anderen. Der Anführer, schoss es Joe durch den Kopf.   
Blitzschnell holte es mit seiner Klauen besetzten Hand aus und traf Joe hart und schmerzhaft an der Schulter, sodass das Gelenk knackte. Der Schlag riss ihn einige Meter weit nach hinten. Dumpf landete er mit dem Gesicht in dem feuchten Kies, der die Schienen umgab.  
Benommen lag Joe da. Er keuchte. Atmen konnte er schon lange nicht mehr. Der Schatten über ihm wuchs immens. Bevor es nach ihm greifen konnte, rollte Joe sich geistesgegenwärtig unter den Zug. Dann robbte er weiter. Das Vieh folgte ihm, versuchte aber vorerst nicht nach ihm zu greifen.  
Was sollte er tun, wenn er das Ende des Zuges erreicht hatte? Was wenn es mit seinen Reißzähnen dort auf ihn wartete? Was war mit Billy? War er tot? Auch ein zerfleischter Klumpen Mensch, um dessen Tod sich niemand scherte?  
In jenem Augenblick ertönte ein schreckliches Geheul. Es drang durch Mark und Bein, erschütterte die Erde und ließ die Steine unter Joes Händen deutlich beben. Joe erschauderte. So etwas hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gehört.  
Ein Blick nach hinten zeigte ihm, dass sein Verfolger zurückgeblieben war. Kampfgeräusche drangen durch die Dunkelheit. Laut, kreischend und brutal. Lange dauerten sie an. Zerrissen den Frieden der Natur und scheuchten alle Lebewesen auf. Glas splitterte. Die Knurrgeräusche veränderten sich. Panische Schreie und winselndes Jaulen wich der Aggressivität. Dann war es still.   
Die Ruhe währte nicht lange. Joe hörte Adrian. Die Frauen und Matthew. Schrill und hoch schallten ihre Schreie durch den Wald, der es in einem unheimlichen Echo wieder zurückwarf. Joe presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren. Er war zu erschöpft, um weiter zu klettern, zu erschöpft, um zurückzurennen - irgendjemandem zu helfen. Er fühlte sich absolut machtlos. Zerbrechlich. Dann waren die Geräusche verebbt und die Wesen scheinbar verschwunden.   
Still wartete er auf den Tod. Eine heiße Träne sammelte sich in seinem Augenwinkel und selbst um sich dafür zu schämen, fehlte Joe die Kraft. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, denn es rührte sich nichts. Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. Dunkle, schwere Schritte durchbrachen die Stille.  
Etwas packte Joe am Knöchel und zog ihn mit enormer Kraft unter dem Zug hervor. Panisch versuchte er sich in einem letzten Aufbäumen an den Schienen festzuhalten, doch entglitten sie seinen verschwitzten Fingern.   
Jeglicher Widerstand war zwecklos.  
Sobald der Mond seine Haut berührte, ihn in milchiges Weiß tauchte, drehte Joe sich auf den Rücken und warf die Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht. Was auch immer die anderen getötet hatte, würde sich auch ihn holen.  
In seinem letzten Atemzug schrie Joe auf, als ihn etwas an den Handgelenken packte.


	7. Run boy run

„Joe! Joe! Ich bin‘s!“  
Eine ihm vertraute, ruhige Stimme beendete Joes Gegenwehr. Fassungslos senkte er die Hände und sah in die hellen, blauen Augen des Blonden. Billy stand über ihm gebeugt, hielt ihn an den Handgelenken fest, während er ihn mit den Augen nach Verletzungen absuchte.  
„Es hat dich nicht gebissen, oder?“  
Joe schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich dankbar aufhelfen. Mit einem geübten Griff legte Billy seinen Arm um dessen Taille und zog ihn die Schienen entlang, weg von dem Zug.   
„Wir sollten abhauen!“, sagte er zu Joe. Seine Stimme war noch immer ruhig und gefasst, sodass Joe sich sichtlich wunderte, woher diese Ruhe kam. Jeder wäre bei diesem Anblick verrückt geworden. Aus dem Augenwinkel und halb geschlossenen Lidern betrachtete Joe den anderen.   
Als ihm seine Beine einknickten, krallte Joe sich mit den Fingern in Billys Brust. Dieser verstärkte seinen Griff, um Joes Taille und legte Joes Arm um seinen Nacken, um ihn besser stützen zu können.  
Geschockt musterte dieser Billys Gesicht, das voller Blut war. Auch seine Kleidung war rot. Darauf befand sich weit weniger Blut, als zu erwarten wäre. Joe glaubte, er würde etwas anderes tragen, wie zuvor. Aber das war absurd, oder?  
Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, als könnte er den Gedanken einfach aus seinem Verstand werfen.  
„Wir sollten weiter gehen, Joe“, wiederholte Billy. „Für Erklärungen ist später noch Zeit.“  
„Was ist mit den anderen?“, fragte Joe. Seine Stimme war nur ein dünnes Flüstern.   
Billy zögerte sichtlich. Und Joe ahnte bereits, was er gleich hören würde.  
„Sie haben es nicht geschafft. Sie sind tot, Joe. Komm jetzt. Diese Monster können jeden Augenblick zurückkommen. Wir sind hier nicht sicher.“  
Damit zog er den verstörten Schaffner weiter, der einige klägliche, stolpernde Versuche unternahm umzukehren. Da Billy aber praktisch sein ganzes Gewicht trug, gab er schnell auf. Gleichmäßig, wie eine Lok, ging Billys Atem neben Joes Gesicht. Auf und ab. Immer im gleichen Rhythmus.  
Fragen zermürbte Joes Gehirn, während sie zügig durch den Wald liefen, fernab der Gleisen.  
Was hatte sie angegriffen? Wie hatte Billy es überlebt? Und lebten sie wirklich oder war das der letzte Augenblick? Sein letzter Atemzug auf der Erde? Stellte er sich so den Tod vor?  
Blind stolperten sie durch den Wald, wobei Billy damit weitaus weniger Probleme hatte, als Joe, der wie träger Ballast in dessen Armen hing. Immer wieder strauchelte er, blieb mit dem Arm an Gestrüpp hängen und verlor das Gleichgewicht, womit er sie beide fast von den Füßen riss. Billy hielt ihn jedes Mal auf, stellte ihn auf die Beine und zog ihn weiter.   
„Du schaffst es Joe. Wir werden heute nicht hier sterben.“  
„Billy, ich kann nicht mehr.“  
„Doch du kannst. Und du wirst.“  
„Wer oder was sind diese Dinger?“, fragte Joe keuchend. Er hielt es nicht mehr allein mit seinen Gedanken aus. Trotzdem war er überrumpelt, dass er die Frage doch laut ausgesprochen hatte. Billys Schritte wurden etwas langsamer.  
Schwach drang der Mond durch die Baumkronen, doch Joe konnte den Blick in Billys Augen auch so erkennen. Sie schienen ein wenig zu leuchten, was vollkommen absurd war. Er wurde langsam verrückt. Drehte durch. Endgültig.   
Sollten sie tatsächlich hier lebend rauskommen, wusste Joe nicht, was danach aus ihm werden sollte. Wie sollte er diesen Albtraum verarbeiten? Konnte er das überhaupt? Vergessen würde er es nie. Das wusste er schon jetzt.  
„Wendigos!“, antwortete Billy nach einigen Sekunden.   
„Was?“  
„Wendigos!“, wiederholte der Blonde, als würde er über Bären oder Wildschweine reden und Joe verstand, dass Billy es ernst meinte, was ihn immens verwirrte.  
„Du-.“  
„Nein, Joe, ich verarsche dich nicht.“  
Joe starrte Billy an, doch der reagierte nicht und sprach einfach weiter.  
„1963 gab es hier ein Zugunglück. Wegen der schweren Stürme konnten die Hilfskräfte erst Tage später den entgleisten Zug bergen. Es wurden nur wenige Leichen der Passagiere gefunden. Andere waren spurlos verschwunden.“  
„Okay. Was hat das mit Wendigos auf sich? Was sind Wendigos?“  
„Die Menschen müssten damals verhungert sein. Die Leichen, die man geborgen hatte, waren angefressen. Eine Überprüfung der Zahnabdrücke ergab, dass es Menschen gewesen waren, die das Fleisch angenagt hatten. Weißt du, was mit Menschen passiert, die Menschenfleisch essen?“  
Joe sah ihn nur an. Antwortete aber nicht. Als Zugbegleiter kannte er selbstverständlich die lächerlichen Legenden, die manche Orte in England umgaben. Daran glauben, tat er nicht.  
„Sie verlieren ihre Menschlichkeit, ihre Seele und werden zu Monstern.“  
„Das ist ein Märchen“, flüsterte Joe heißer, doch Billy ignorierte ihn.  
„Je länger sie so ein Leben führen, desto mehr werden sie zu Tieren“, antwortete Billy. „Komm wir müssen weiter.“  
Das ist ein Märchen, wiederholte Joe die Worte in seinem Kopf, aber er fand dieses Argument nach allem, was passiert war, selbst nicht sehr glaubwürdig.  
„Und das Heulen?“  
Billy sah ihn einige Zeit lang schweigend an, als müsste er über eine Antwort nachdenken.  
„Das war nur ein Wolf“, wich er anschließend der Frage schnell aus.  
„So nah?“  
Billy zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ihre Glieder waren unnatürlich lang“, sagte Joe im Laufen und ergriff Billys Hand, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. „Rote Augen. Sie waren haarig und hatten große Klauen. Das waren keine Menschen. Niemals.“  
„Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht ist, in unserer rationalen Welt, an so etwas zu glauben, Joe. Aber wir sind nicht allein.“  
„Woher weißt du das Billy?“  
Billy schwieg und lief stumm weiter.   
„Hast du sie schon einmal gesehen?“  
„Komm einfach weiter, Joe. Jemand muss sich mal diese Verletzungen ansehen.“  
Mit mulmigem Gefühl klammerte Joe sich an den anderen. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihm vertrauen konnte. Irgendwie machte er ihm Angst. Was dumm war. Schließlich hatte er ihn gerettet.   
Langsam wurde der Himmel heller. Bald würde die Sonne am Horizont aufgehen. Immerzu gingen sie weiter. Obwohl Joe nicht mehr konnte, blieben sie nicht stehen. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass sie zurück auf die Gleisen kamen und sich der Bahnhof vor ihnen erstreckte. Müde lächelte Joe. Ein trauriges Lachen entwich seiner Kehle. Vielleicht war es auch Argwohn.   
Tatsächlich hatten sie diesen Albtraum überlebt. Joe spürte leichten Druck an seiner Hand. Als würde Billy ihn durch diese Geste beruhigen. Den ganzen Weg über hatte er Joes Hand nicht losgelassen.


	8. Nach einem Ende kommt immer ein Anfang

Ein Jahr später  
Antworten zu finden war nicht leicht. Tage, Monate und sogar ein Jahr später, beschäftigte Joe das Zugunglück, wie ein wandelnder Albtraum, der ihn nicht nur nachts in seinen Träumen, sondern auch tagsüber angriff.  
Verärgert klappte er die Mappe, die mit zahlreichen Artikeln um den Zug 2359 der Alpha Trax nach Eastbourne - oder wie man ihn offiziell nannte: Last Train -gespickt war, zu. Feiner Staubdunst flimmerte im Schein der Lampe.  
Als Serienmassaker hatten die Medien die Sache aufgeputscht. Behauptungen der Polizei es seien Tiere gewesen, hatten niemanden zufrieden gestimmt, am wenigsten Joe. Letzten Endes konnte nichts eindeutig bewiesen werden, weshalb der Fall ungeklärt zu den Akten gelegt wurde. Viele Fragen blieben offen und würden es vermutlich auch bleiben.  
„Du sollst doch nicht so grummelig schauen, Joe. Das gibt nur hässliche Falten“, sagte Billy grinsend und küsste ihn auf den Hals, während er seine Arme um Joes Körper legte.  
„Hier, ich habe etwas für dich, damit du auf andere Gedanken kommst.“  
Billy streckte ihm ein rechteckiges Paket entgegen. Joe wusste, was es war. Er lächelte.   
„Das ist schon merkwürdig, dass ich in einem Buchladen arbeite, Bücher verkaufe - du mir aber welche schenkst.“  
„Finde ich gar nicht. Ich weiß, worauf du stehst. Das ist gut für mich. Dann muss ich mir wenigstens nicht das Hirn zermartern, auf der Suche nach einem passenden Geschenk für meinen“, Billy drückte ihm einen langen, feuchten Kuss auf die Wange „heißen Lover.“  
„Igitt, du bist widerlich“, kicherte Joe, als ihn Billys Zunge am Ohr kitzelte.   
„Mach auf“, sagte der andere grinsend und lehnte sich mit der Wange an Joes Kopf, während er diesen dabei beobachtete, wie er das bunte Papier herunterriss.  
Zum Vorschein kam ein reißerisches Coverbild. Soviel sei gesagt, es war ziemlich düster, unheilvoll und eine unnatürliche schattenhafte Gestalt beherrschte das Bild. Joe lächelte.   
„Danke. Irgendwann müssen dir die Werwolfgeschichten aber ausgehen, oder?“  
„Ein paar habe ich noch“, lächelte Billy.  
„Und was dann? Dann gibt es keinen Dankeschönsex mehr für dich?“  
„Danach überlege ich mir was anderes. Oder schreibe selber eins. Na, wie wäre es?“  
Joe boxte ihm in die Seite, als Billy seine Finger unter sein Shirt gleiten ließ.  
„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben“, sagte Joe plötzlich ernst und sah Billy mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. „Ich könnte schwören, ich hab gesehen, wie dieses Vieh dich gebissen hat. Ich träume nachts davon.“  
„Du hast eine blühende Fantasie“, Billy verwurschtelte Joes Haar, der quietschend protestierte. Sie lieferten sich eine kurze Schlacht. Die Billy gewann. Das tat er immer. Mit leichtem Druck auf die Handgelenke hatte er Joe unter sich auf das Bett genagelt. Keuchend ließ Billy ihn los und lehnte sich zurück, dabei saß er rittlings auf Joes Schoß.  
„Weißt du, mehr als all diese Stunden bei dieser Psychotante Karen, würde es dir was bringen, diese scheußliche Sammlung zu verbrennen.“  
Billy wies mit dem Finger auf Joes Mappe. „Weiß sie eigentlich, dass das Ding unter deinem Kopfkissen liegt?“  
„Sie muss nicht alles wissen“, Joe grinste frech und ließ sich hemmungslos von Billy küssen. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie so auf dem Bett, Körper und Lippen aneinander gepresst. Billys Hände wanderten über Joes Körper, bis dieser ganz schläfrig wurde.  
„Es ist Vollmond“, bemerkte Joe müde. Ein heller Lichtschein stahl sich durch das große Fenster im Schlafzimmer und beleuchtete, wie auf einer Bühne den unteren Teil des Bettes. Es war noch früh am Abend. Der Mond war noch gar nicht richtig aufgegangen.  
„Stimmt. Perfektes Timing, um mit deinem neuen Buch zu beginnen.“  
„Das heißt wohl, ich wache wieder allein auf?“, fragte Joe, ohne auf Billys Scherz einzugehen und sah in seine tiefen, blauen Augen, die heute zu glühen schienen. Nur ein wenig. So wenig, dass es auch Einbildung hätte sein können.  
„Ich bin vor Morgengrauen zurück, versprochen“, erwiderte der Blonde und küsste Joes Stirn. „Und davor können wir besinnungslosen Sex haben, damit du bis zu meiner Rückkehr ohnmächtig in den Lacken liegst.“  
„Ich frag mich, was Karen zu unserer Beziehung sagen würde?“  
„Sie fände es romantisch.“  
„Das ich mit dem Mann zusammen bin, der das alles miterlebt hat?“  
„Ich bin dein Retter.“  
„Und trotzdem hat es Monate gedauert, bis du zu mir gekommen bist.“  
„Ich war schüchtern“, antwortete Billy kokett.  
„So einen Unfug habe ich ja noch nie gehört.“  
Provokativ ließ Joe seine Hüften kreisen, sodass Billy anerkennend die Augenbrauen hob.   
„Na dann, halte dein Versprechen, du großer grauer Wolf. Ich will die Nacht nicht wieder im Sessel verbringen und den Mond anstarren.“  
„Das lasse ich mir nicht zweimal sagen“, mit einem Knurren biss Billy Joe spielerisch in den Hals.  
Joe erzählte Billy nicht, dass er trotz allem mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht war. Dass er wieder den Mond angestarrt hatte, während er auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Im Morgengrauen, als seine Augenlider schwer wurden, legte er sich zurück ins Bett.   
Irgendwann hörte er Wasserrauschen. Es kam aus der Dusche. Normalerweise würden sie zusammen duschen.   
Nicht heute.   
Nicht wenn es Vollmond war.


End file.
